1. Technical field
The disclosure generally relates to smart card securing mechanisms of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often times, users may need to use two different smart cards (such as a SIM card or a memory card) in an electronic device. However, dual card securing mechanisms typically take up a large space of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.